


for i will love you here, or there, or anywhere

by buffylovesfaith



Series: fuffy drabbles & short fics [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Short Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffylovesfaith/pseuds/buffylovesfaith
Summary: “I knew I could do it. I’m juggling ‘em, see? Bet you never saw anyone juggle stakes before.”“No, Faith, I really haven’t,” Buffy tried to say flatly, but she couldn’t help the small smile that was creeping up.fuffy short fics, spanning multiple seasons! fluff & smut. (part 1)





	1. boredom

Faith twirled her stake expertly, flicking it so fast it swung around ten or fifteen times before she grabbed it back out of the air. 

“Check it out, B!” Faith grinned over at her slaying companion, who was walking morosely by her side.

“That’s nice, Faith.” Faith chose to assume Buffy didn’t mean for her tone to be patronizing. 

“Hey,” Faith had a sudden idea. “Gimme your stake.”

Buffy cocked an eyebrow at her. “Why?”

“I’ll show you, just give it to me.”

Buffy handed it over. Faith took the dark, carefully carved spiral-shaped stake, feeling the grooves where different designs had been etched into the surface and the smooth, glossy finish that had been painted on it as she held it in her palm, mentally comparing the feel to her own jagged and rough stake that she’d quickly made out of a chair leg and which occasionally gave her splinters. Well that was just perfect. Everything about the two of them was opposite, even down to their stakes.

Faith quickly flung both stakes into the air. “Ha! See?”

“See what?” Buffy said, again showing no interest in Faith’s shenanigans.

“I knew I could do it. I’m juggling ‘em, see? Bet you never saw anyone juggle stakes before.”

“No, Faith, I really haven’t,” Buffy tried to say flatly, but she couldn’t help the small smile that was creeping up. 

“Sit your ass down and I’ll give you a show.”

Buffy said nothing while she took off her jean jacket and lay it down as a make shift blanket to avoid sitting directly on the dew covered grass of the graveyard, but Faith saw the smile that she tried to hide.

Faith did multiple tricks for Buffy, even going so far as to incorporate a tree branch she’d found on the ground, but the show ended when she tripped on a hidden rock and fell down into Buffy’s lap.

“Faith!” Buffy cried as Faith’s elbow sank into the soft flesh of her stomach. “What the hell? Do you have two left feet?”

“Sorry, B,” Faith whined as she rubbed at her sore ankle. “I tripped on a rock. Friggin’ rock. Ow….”

“Aw, poor baby,” Buffy smirked. “Need me to kiss it better?”

“Actually, would you? And it’s not just my ankle that hurts. My whole body took a hit on the way down,” Faith grinned salaciously, adding an eyebrow wiggle for effect. She casually pressed her body a little closer to Buffy’s.

Buffy’s cheeks instantly darkened to a deep red and she poked her tongue out to lick at her suddenly dry lips. “Just...never mind, alright! You have to make everything all...weird.”

“Weird, B? That’s not what I’d call it,” Faith snickered. Still, she figured she shouldn’t press her luck, and rolled off of Buffy and onto the wet ground, giving her her space. 

The two of them lay together on the hard earth, gazing at the early morning sky that was spotted with twinkling stars. 

“Ugh, I’m so bored!” Buffy suddenly griped, breaking the quiet calm that had settled over them. “The one night we tell all the baby slayers to stay home, and there’s not a vamp to be seen. I haven’t been able to use this,” she waved her stake around in the air, “on a real life vampire in weeks. They always steal them from me,” she pouted. 

Faith laughed. “Is someone not used to sharing? ‘Mommy, the other kids are taking all my vampires!’”

“Shut up,” Buffy swatted Faith hard on the arm. “I’m sure you’re just the living image of generosity. ‘Saint Faith’. And don’t act like they don’t get on your nerves sometimes.”

Faith shrugged. “Sometimes. But they’re mostly all right. They just want to help. Besides, I wasn’t supposed to be here, with you guys. Can’t really complain that they are too.”

Buffy said nothing, just looked at Faith thoughtfully, taking in her profile as she gazed earnestly at the stars. Faith was opening up to her a little. They were flir—having fun. She loved how much better things were between them right now. 

“Anyway,” Faith suddenly turned over on her side to face Buffy, and grinned at her gleefully, eyes shining. “I’ve got just the cure for your boredom.”

Buffy frowned warily. “What is it?”

Faith leaned down slowly until her lips were a hair’s width away from Buffy’s. She gazed into her eyes, checking for any fear or hesitation. Finding none, she continued and pressed her lips against Buffy’s, so gently. 

Buffy surprised her by quickly deepening the kiss, grabbing Faith by the neck and opening her mouth to slid her tongue against Faith’s lips. Faith let her in, and their tongues wrestled together, the kiss getting hot and heavy. Years worth of emotions and lust swirled around them as regret and pain lifted and evaporated away. Faith bit on Buffy’s bottom lip, and Buffy made a mewling noise and sucked Faith deeper into her mouth. Faith pulled her mouth away from Buffy’s with effort and lay her forehead against Buffy’s, panting.

“Pretty weird, huh B?”

Buffy grinned and giggled quietly, looking up at Faith with soft eyes. “The weirdest.” She pulled Faith’s lips to hers once more.


	2. you call that music?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted.

Buffy moans as Faith sucks on a sensitive spot under her ear. The cracked leather seats of Faith’s new (well, new for her) car are kind of sticking to her ass now that her skirt has ridden up due to their activities, and the car’s not wide enough for them to stretch out fully, but Buffy doesn’t care ‘cause she’s here in the arms of her sexy, beautiful girlfriend.

She feels Faith grip her waist and then start to slide a hand under her white blouse. “Wait!”

Faith’s mouth makes a slight sucking noise as it pulls away from her neck. “What’s the matter, B?” Her lipstick’s smeared around on her face and she’s panting close to Buffy’s mouth.

“Let’s turn on some music. It’ll be more romantic.” Buffy leans forward with effort and turns the car radio on. Staticky bubblegum pop fills the car.

“We’re fuckin’ in the backseat of a car parked in the middle of goddamn nowhere ‘cause you’re afraid of getting caught by your mom and having to explain your lesbian tendencies, B,” Faith interjects incredulously. “Nothing’s gonna make this shit romantic. And besides, you call that music?”

Buffy settles back into Faith’s arms. “Yes, I like it. It makes me feel like I’m a girl from the fifties and we just left the drive in theater or something. Which would explain why we’re out here in the middle of nowhere. It’s like a whole fantasy thing.”

“Well normally I’d be all for you exploring your sexual fantasies, B, but not this time. No way. If we have to play music and get all distracted then I at least get to pick the song.”

“Umm, _no_. This is my fantasy. And I drove us here! Everyone knows the driver picks the music.”

“It’s _my car_.”

Buffy brings her pout out in full force. “Please? C’mon, it’ll be fun. And maybe later we could...act out one of your fantasies?”

Faith grins. “Well I ain’t gonna say no to that.”

The activities commence once more, and with more energy than before. Despite the sound of some teeny bopper wailing about the boy that got away, Faith manages to stay impressively focused. Buffy just hopes no one passing by notices how much the parked car is rocking.


	3. you think you could do better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted.

“Um...what is it?” Buffy made sure to ask in what she thought was a patient, careful tone. 

“What _is_ it? Are you kidding me, B?” Faith waved the thick card stock paper around erratically in front of Buffy’s face. “ _Look_!”

“I _am_ looking. Just...let me set these groceries down first, okay? I didn’t expect to be accosted at the front door.”

Faith rolled her eyes but stepped back so that her wife could enter their house. She followed her, close on her heels, into the (newly renovated, Buffy liked to tell people) kitchen. 

“ _Oof_. Okay. Will you help me put these away? And I need a snack, I’m starving...”.

“After, B! Quit stalling.”

“Okay, okay, let me see.” Buffy took the paper that Faith handed her and stared at it.

“Well?” Faith demanded. 

“Faith, sweetie,” Buffy said, again carefully. “I—it looks nice, but I’m still not sure what it is.”

Faith snorted indignantly and jabbed at the paper harshly. “That’s me. That’s you. And that’s Stake.” Stake was their dog. 

Buffy bite her lip in order not to let out a giggle. These swirly bits of color (so thick with paint in some areas that they had ripped through the paper) were supposed to represent their little family?

“What, you think you could do better?” Faith sounded hurt and tried to rip the paper out of Buffy’s hands. 

Buffy remembered that this was something important to Faith. Faith had suddenly realized that she had never tried to paint a picture (like ever), so she’d locked herself in their study for three hours to make this for their living room. 

“No, baby, of course not. I love it.” Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith and gave her a soft kiss. “It’ll look great over the fireplace, don’t you think?”

Faith still looked doubtful but allowed herself to be hugged. “I thought you couldn’t tell what it was?”

“Well...I can now that you told me. But that doesn’t mean it’s not beautiful! It’s like modern art.”

Faith smiled slowly and rolled her eyes. “That wouldn’t work on me if you weren’t so cute.”

Buffy grinned. “I was counting on that.”

Faith leaned down for another, lasting kiss, and the drama about Faith’s artistic exploits was forgotten (for now).


	4. hey! i was gonna eat that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted.
> 
> (this chapter's also known as Faith and Buffy really love food.)

“Mmm. Chocolate sauce is yummy. Chocolate sauce mixed with my girlfriend’s tongue and licking places...even more yummy.” Buffy sighed and burrowed her head further back into her pillow, her eyes closed. 

Faith grinned smugly and shuffled up to lean over Buffy. “I like this post sex rambling you got goin’ on, B. It ain’t like I need more verbal appreciation other than your moanin’ and groanin’, but still. A girl likes being told how much she rocks her girlfriend’s world once in a while.”

Buffy smiled softly. “Well, if we do more of _this_...you’ll get lots of it.” Suddenly she frowned. “I’m sticky.”

“Looks like we got some leftovers here.” Faith dipped her head down and drew her tongue over Buffy’s skin, licking up the chocolate sauce. “Ooh, and a marshmallow.” Faith was just about to put said marshmallow into her mouth when quick fingers snatched it away. Faith looked up in time to see Buffy pop it in her mouth and smirk, eyes still shut.

“Hey, B! I was gonna eat that!”

Buffy grinned. “You’re too slow.” She opened her eyes slowly. “But if you hurry...you might be able to eat something else before I have to get to work.”

Faith forgot all about the marshmallow. 

**Bonus** :

“Mmm, yummy...I miss being a little kid. My parents used to take me to the circus all the time during the summer, and I could eat all the cotton candy I wanted.”

“Yeah, but if we were still little kids we wouldn’t be able to do this,” Faith responds as she sucks at a piece of fluffy pink cotton candy that had attached itself to Buffy’s neck.


	5. that's us, b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Faith overhear a conversation held between two boys that concerns themselves and some of their more... _intimate_ behavior.

Buffy was trying to apply her bubblegum scented lip gloss and navigate the halls of Sunnydale High at the same time when an arm quickly popped out from behind a previously closed door and dragged her into an empty classroom. 

“Wha…?” she started asking in confusion, before catching sight of her girlfriend’s glinting brown eyes and wide smile. Faith smirked and pressed a finger against Buffy’s slightly open mouth, whispered a teasing “ _shh_ ”, and then pushed Buffy up against the blackboard and brought her lips against Buffy’s to kiss her softly. Within seconds her tongue started pushing deeper, and she was nibbling at Buffy’s lips and gripping her ass, and Buffy had just pulled away to catch her breath and gasp that they needed to slow down, they were at _school_ , when Faith shushed her again and leaned toward the door like she was listening to something. 

“So, you’re new here?” a masculine voice asked right outside of the classroom that the slayers were hiding in. 

“Yeah, that’s...kinda why you’re giving me a tour,” a second guy responded, halfway between serious and mocking. 

“Right. Well, this school’s okay. I mean, you know, school’s school, the homework sucks, but the chicks are hot and sometimes the teachers die, so that makes for a fun Friday night.” He guffawed, but the new student didn’t respond. “Anyway, what _really_ sucks is that the two hottest chicks are dating each other. Can you believe that, man?”

“That’s us, B,” Faith whispered in Buffy’s ear, sounding like she was holding in a giggle as Buffy’s mouth dropped open in shock.

The new guy’s voice perked up. “Really? Like, lesbian action?”

“Oh yeah, full on. A group of us will sometimes go and peek on them in the library. They’re usually making out, hands all over each other. I think they think it’s their secret spot and no one knows,” he snickered. “One of them’s this tiny, hot but angry blonde and the other is a busty brunette. Man, they’re hot. The only lesbos in the school and they have to be the two hottest chicks, rendering our masculine charms useless. But I guess Sunnydale is known for being full of wrongness.”

Faith snickered and bit down on Buffy’s shoulder to quiet herself. 

“Shit. I’m about to be glad I transferred.”

“Me and Bobby’ll show you sometime….” The voices faded as they continued walking down the hall. 

When the coast was clear Buffy pushed Faith away and crossed her arms over her chest. “I can’t believe this! Everyone _knows_?!”

“Sounds like it, B,” Faith responded as she chewed on her kiss swollen lower lip. “Is that a problem?”

Buffy sighed. “No, it’s just...I would have liked to have been the one to do the telling!”

“Well, apparently you were...or your lips were…when they kissed my lips and people saw.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe we have to find a new make out place. I totally _did_ think that was our secret spot! Now I don’t want pervy boys watching us.”

“Or a pervy Giles,” Faith grinned. “I’m pretty sure he knows about our make out sessions also.”

“Ew, Faith! Why even...just no.” Buffy stuck her lower lip out and pouted. “What are we gonna do?”

Faith shrugged. “Find a new place I guess. But for now I want to taste more of that bubblegum.” She cracked a wicked grin. 

Buffy smiled bashfully, and let Faith bring her lips back to her own. She wasn’t able to stay distressed for long with her girlfriend swirling her tongue in a figure eight pattern like that. The boys were right. Her girlfriend was _definitely_ the hottest chick here. And she knew from experience.


	6. silk boxers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short fic based on @bisummers (on tumblr) amazing [Inktober drawings!](http://bisummers.tumblr.com/tagged/inktober-btvs)
> 
> Happy early Halloween!

I grunt as I carry Buffy—who’s so tired she’s almost asleep in my arms—through the front door of our apartment. My sweatpants are about to fall down and my exposed stomach and tits are frozen from the late night Halloween air, but Buffy had wanted me to dress up, so...I did. Don’t look at me like that, I’m so not whipped! _Whatever_. I’d put in as little effort as I could get away with, but still, as I’d taken a last look at myself in the mirror before I’d left the house, I had had to admit: I looked fuckin’ hot. Not as hot as B looked in her sexy ponytails and unbelievably short dress and platform shoes that made her taller than me, but hot. 

Once I’ve stumbled through our apartment and into our bedroom, I bend down and lightly heave B onto our bed. She moans, rolls over, and rubs the side of her face into our white comforter. Then she crinkles her forehead adorably and rubs a hand over her face, blinking her eyes open. She’s so freaking cute. 

“Mmm...I’m tired.”

I snicker. “I know.”

“Come lie down with me,” Buffy pouts, patting the spot next to her on the bed. Then she looks down at herself. “Wait I need to change!” She sits up abruptly and looks around blearily. “Where’s my tank top?”

I pick it up off the floor—where it has been since last night, I’ll let you figure out how it got there—and throw it to her. She pulls it on as I ogle her goodies. 

“‘N where’re my boxers?” she mumbles. B likes to sleep in my custom made FIVE X FIVE boxers (even though she still makes fun of them). Yeah, I know it’s fucking sexy.

“They’re _my_ boxers, B. And I’m wearing them.”

But Buffy doesn’t seem to see this as an issue. “So take them off,” she says archly, raising a brow. 

Fuck. “Underwear sharing, huh, B? Kinky.” And wicked hot. Thinking about B sleeping in my lightly worn boxers has me, uh...aroused. 

*

 _“Faith, what is this bill for?_ Dapper Gents _?” Buffy comes to me and asks. She’s holding a piece of paper and frowning at it in confusion. It’s the bill for those freaking boxers. Shit! I told them no physical copy!_

_“What?” I ask, pretending to be all innocent and confused. I even bat my eyelashes a tiny bit. Then I sidle up behind her and start kissing her neck. It’s my go-to distraction method. Somehow I find myself having to use it on Buffy a lot._

_“This...b—bill. For… one hundred...and fifty...dollars…?” she stutters out as I use my tongue on her._

_I can sense that she’s not gonna back down, so I pull away. “Um...uh...that, uh...well….”_

_“What?” she asks sharply, her eyes all narrowed in suspicion. “Faith, spit it out!”_

_“I bought some clothes!” There, that should work. Buffy understands blowing money on cool threads._

_“Clothes? What kind of clothes?” She crosses her arms over her chest, and why can’t I lie to her?_

_“...Boxers.”_

_“You bought_ boxers _? From..._ Dapper Gents _?” She looks up at me and giggles. “You’re such a guy”. But before I can even shrug and say_ pretty much _, her smile drops and she sobers up real fast. “You spent one hundred and fifty dollars on_ underwear _?! You wouldn’t even let me get that white lacy bra with the embroidered red roses from Victoria’s Secret because it was $79.99!” Her eyes flash and she’s nearing 8 out of 10 on the pissed-off-shriek scale. Double shit. “‘_ I like you better in the nude, B. You don’t need to waste money on stuff that you’re never gonna use anyway. Why don’t we just get a new sex toy’ _?” she starts mocking me. And yes, I said that._

_I don’t really have a good comeback but I try anyway. “They’re silk! And I had them specially made!”_

_She had opened her mouth like she was about to say something else but that stops her retort in its tracks. “Specially made?...How?”_

_“Um...I got them embroidered with...five by five...on the waistband,” I mumble._

_“Oh my God,” she reaches up and tries to cover her hand with her mouth to stop her laughter, but I can see it. She’s making fun of me! “You got your personal catchphrase written on your underwear? Maybe not such a guy after all,” she snickers._

*

Anyway, long story short, she was too busy laughing at me to finish being mad (well, after I promised her she could get not just one bra at Victoria’s Secret, but a whole shopping spree, on me of course). I may have acted slightly annoyed to keep the game going, but the truth is I love taking care of my girl.

After spending all that money, I hardly ever get to put them on my actual person. B’s pretty much stolen them since the first night they arrived in the mail, and no matter how much I grumble, she’s never given them back. I secretly love it though. Seeing her wearing my clothes as she sleeps peacefully by my side every night, as she swoons at dumb rom-coms when we’re cuddled up in bed together binging movies, as she straddles me when she wants to seduce me? Yeah, that’s worth any price. 

(Her trying to seduce me works every time, by the way, duh.)

Anyway, back to the present, B took my boxers from me, but she didn’t have them on for long. The situation was just too much for me, and she caught on to how I was feeling. And let’s just say...she stopped being sleepy real quick. In fact, neither of us got _any_ sleep. It was a happy Halloween, alright.


	7. nobody else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith and Buffy get matching tattoos :).

They stumble into the shop at half past twelve, covered in weird dust and specks of blood, and a little bit wasted. The brunette slaps her hands down on the glass counter top and says, “’Kay sonny, we’d like to get some sick ass tats.” She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a wad of bills and slaps those down on the counter as well.

“Faaaiith….,” the blonde (who’s stumbling a little bit more than her counterpart) whines as she drags her feet forward. “C’mon. You won. I’ll admit it, you’re...almost as badass as me.” She pauses as the brunette rolls her eyes and taps her foot, _is that it?_ written all over her face. She’s trying to force back a smile though. “Okay,” the blonde starts again, hoping to be more convincing this time. “ _As_ bad ass as me. And if you let this go, I’ll--” she leans forward and whispers something into the dark haired girl’s ear (Faith, presumably) something that has the hot brunette smiling like a maniac.

“Shit. Really, B?”

“B” pulls back and smiles brightly, gazing up earnestly into the brunette’s face. “Yup. All night.” The thin teen boy who’s apprenticing swallows the extra saliva he suddenly finds is filling his mouth. 

“Hmm…,” the brunette purses her lips as if thinking. “Nope!”

“What?! Faith!!” the blonde’s eyes widen in shock as she whines even louder.

“Sorry, sucker, but that’s what happens when you make a bet with me—ya gotta stick to it. I guess we both learned a little something about who can down the most shots of Jack D and who _can’t_. And you think you’re the badass….”

The blonde turns suddenly to Johnny (the horny kid behind the counter). “You’re not still open, are you?” She looks at him with pleading green eyes. “It’s almost one.”

“Well--” he hesitates. “We are...but we couldn’t do anything big right now. We close in an hour.”

“No worries,” the dark haired girl cuts in, “these are gonna be small tats. Matching.” She winks at her girlfriend. 

The blonde huffs and stomps her foot. “ _Yes_ , that slay was cool! _Yes_ , we did a good job! Yes, it was “wicked” when you ripped his giant purple head off!” The staff members glance at each other like _what the fuck?_ , then shrug and go back to the more interesting show at hand. “Yes, a commemoration of...some sort is probably a good idea! But a whole tattoo isn’t necessary!”

“Hey, I just suggested it. You’re the one who made it official by offering it up for bet. And now you gotta pay up. And don’t forget…,” she grins animalistically at the blonde. “I get to pick whatever I want. For both of us.”

Fear flashes through the blonde’s eyes. “You’re probably gonna make us get a batman tattoo, or a tacky pin up, or...oh no, the demon’s decapitated head! I can’t have a permanent demon appendage on my body, Faith!”

“Chill, B, I’m not gonna do that to you. It’ll be something nice, I promise. And just be glad I’m not making you get my initials on your clit or something. That was my first idea.” She grins again and winks as Buffy’s mouth drops open in disbelief.

Johnny clears his throat. “Okay, so would you ladies like to be tattooed together, at the same time? We have two available artists right now.”

“Good idea,” the brunette says as she grabs the blonde by her elbow and starts hustling her forward. “That way I can keep an eye on this one, make sure she doesn’t do a disappearing act on me. Lead the way.”

The two girls sit down in their designated black leather recliners. The buzzing of the electric gun can be heard through the shop as one of the artists starts preparing, and Buffy starts to look a little green.

“Hey, B….,” Faith says, sounding sober and concerned for the first time that night. “If you really don’t want to, we can leave right now. Okay? I’m serious. I was just playing with ya.”

Buffy takes a deep breath. “I know. I’m just nervous. Needles and Buffy equals nothing of the good. But...I want to do it. I want something matching with you. Something that will last. I want something of you on me, forever,” she whispers as her cheeks color. “Just...make sure it’s good, okay?”

“It will be, B,” Faith whispers back as she kisses the blonde’s knuckles. 

“Whadaya think, B?” Faith asks as they’re exiting the shop and admiring their new body art at the same time. 

“I love it, Faith. It’s perfect.”

“It sure is,” Faith agrees. “ _The chosen two_.” She looks down at where the words are tattooed in matching, sleek cursive on both of their left ankles. “Because nobody else coulda done what we did, B. Nobody else can be us. We’re...just the two of us. Together. You know?” She thought that would come out a _tad_ more romantic, but whatever, she’s never been great at this stuff. 

“I know, Faith.” Buffy puts a hand to Faith’s cheek and smiles softly and gazes into her partners eyes, her own eyes glowing with emotion. “Nobody else.”


	8. what you said when i was far away

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Nothin’,” Faith grunts as she takes another loud bite of coco puffs and flips the channel on the TV.

“Cut the crap, I can hear _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ playing in the background,” Buffy says playfully, but quickly turns concerned. “Seriously, are you okay?”

“...I just miss you, B,” Faith mumbles, barely intelligible. Her lips stick out in a pout, designed to make Buffy get her ass the hell back here quick, but Buffy can’t even see it, so what’s the point? Matter of fact, what’s the point of anything? She shuts off the television. 

“Aw, baby,” Buffy breathes, “me too. But I’ll be back soon. I promise. We’re kicking demon ass out here.”

“Just don’t see why I couldn’t have come too,” Faith whines, still grumpy. She flops over on the couch and cradles Buffy’s pig that she’s st—borrowed. She grabs her frog out of the protective army she has lined up on the arm and pulls that to her chest too. Sometimes she likes to hold both of their stuffed animals together, maybe even make them kiss a little. _What?_ Their animals are in love just like they are. 

“We agreed that someone needed to stay to watch the bab—I mean, new slayers. And it was your turn to go last time.”

“Still shouldn’tta been me. You know I go crazy by myself.”

Something in Faith’s tone strikes Buffy as...suspicious. 

“Faith, this isn’t your way of telling me you painted my face on the living room wall again, is it?”

Faith’s eyes flick open. Shit, maybe she’s been a little too forthcoming in her effort to get Buffy’s sympathy. “No…. And hey, you said that was sweet!”

Buffy ignores that. “What _did_ you do?”

“I just...uhh, hung some pictures up. Of you.”

“That’s it?” Buffy isn’t convinced. 

“Uh, yeah?”

“Why do you not sound convinced?”

Faith sighs, giving up. “Alright, I also moved all the furniture around, okay? Whatever.” 

Buffy gasps way dramatically and over-the-top, as usual. “ _Faith!_ It took me forever to get the feng shui right in our apartment! I had to look up charts and manuals online and everything! Do you want to live in a house with bad vibes? _Do you?_ ”

“Ain’t no bad vibes here, B. Not with all the fuckin’ we do. We blast that shit right out,” Faith ignores Buffy’s incredulous muttering. “And trust me, it looks way better this way. Besides, I have to do _something_ with all the excess energy I have when you’re gone….”

“Yeah, well, I guess your days of interior decorating are beginning, because you are so not getting any when I get back.”

“Oh, come on, Buffy! It’s been like a week here! I promise I’ll help you put it all back...even the couch that doesn’t face the TV….” she wheedles. But she knows B’ll fall for it. Buffy’s been without Faith’s hot lovin’ expertise for a while too, after all, and she can act like she doesn’t need it as much but she gets straight up cranky when she’s not being touched and that’s a fact. 

“Hmm,” Buffy hums, pretending to think. “If you put it all back _yourself_ , following the directions _correctly_ , then I guess I’ll let you have some. I did say I miss you too. Actually,” she pauses, and when she comes back her voice is deep and sexy as all hell. “I’m telling Giles I’m coming back tonight.” The phone clicks off in Faith’s ear, but she doesn’t even notice though the thick haze of lust that’s taken over her brain. It takes her like ten minutes just to set the phone back down.

Buffy snaps her cell shut and grins smugly. After-bickering sex is always some of the best, and if you have to pick a fight and be a little more sensitive then usual to make it happen, well then, so be it. Buffy knows exactly what she’s doing.


	9. total control

buffy’s smug smile is obnoxious as hell and not nearly as cute as she thinks—not cute _at all_ , because faith has total control—of herself and her surroundings. she always has and she always will. it’s her secret weapon, how she’s managed to survive this long, and no sexy, ridiculous little blonde is gonna take that away from her, not even if she grinds her hips like...that, or blows little puffs of hot air into faith’s ear and down the side of her neck, or even if she bites her lower lip and curls her fingers under the edges of faith’s bra, swiping a stealthy finger over the soft underside of a breast and up to—

“fuck,” faith pants out, eyes closed, not even realizing she’s spoken.

buffy pulls back immediately, seductive look gone and replaced with one of childlike glee.

“you lost! couldn’t keep quiet, could you?” she sing songs as she swipes blonde wisps away from her face. “i’m getting pretty good at this lesbiany stuff.” she pauses, looking thoughtful. “not that i ever really doubted i would. now—on your back.”

faith growls, flushed and annoyed. “it was a fluke, dammit. lemme go again.” she bucks her hips when buffy is unresponsive. “cmon, start again! i’m in control of myself here, you haven’t even scratched the surface. you’re not as _affecting_ as you think you are, or whatever.” faith gets bitchy when she loses, don’t play mario kart with her. 

buffy rolls her eyes. “oh please, faith, you have the self control of a fifteen year old boy.” she glances down to where faith’s hand, unbeknownst to the rest of her, has started rubbing herself over her jeans. 

“fuck,” faith grunts again and jerks her hand away, embarrassed. 

“just give it up. i won, you lost. you want me _soo_ bad.” buffy giggles, then leans forward and whispers into faith’s ear, “and if you’re lucky, you might get me. but it’s up for me to decide.” she brandishes a maroon velvet strap that is usually used to tie some of their more special stakes to the wall. guess it’s being put to another use altogether tonight. “hands up.”

faith sighs, weighing her options. flip them over so she can get on top and have her way with buffy till she’s screaming to high heaven? sounds good, but she’d pay for that later. no, it’s easier to just go along with it. and she puts on a good show but truthfully she doesn’t mind at all—except for her bruised ego, of course. in fact she kinda loves when buffy’s on top—she gets all demanding and panty, and it’s wicked hot. it’s decided, faith thinks with sudden finality. her total control can stay for slaying and, like, talking to random people, but in the bedroom it can go. there’s no more use for it there. 

besides, she’ll get buffy back tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so i think i've gotten about as much use as i can out of this series, so i'm closing it here and i'm going to open up a new work when i have new drabbles to post! thanks for reading everyone :)


End file.
